


How Can There Only Be One

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Soulmates, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red suffers the loss of two soulmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Can There Only Be One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: cold

When your soulmate has another soulmate, another beloved, it is very hard on the heart. Especially if they catch themselves being too sweet, too friendly, too intimate with you, that they blast you with cold indifference whenever the two of you are around the other soulmate.

Red did not realise that Snow would be one of those people who only believed in a singular soulmate. Snow White believed that Charming was her one true love.

No matter how many hints Red dropped for her, almost admitting that she found Charming quite attractive too, and could come to love him the way she loved Snow, her best friend refused to even consider the fact that maybe she had two true loves in this lifetime.

Whenever Red mentioned that surely she would meet another soulmate in this lifetime, if her time with Peter was not meant to be, Snow would give her a pitying and sickeningly comforting expression.

Yes, woe is Red who had her chance at true love snatched from her in the most awful way.

For Red, she could only stay close by and hope that one day Snow White would really acknowledge the feelings and connectedness they felt around each other. After all, did her heart not have enough space for two?


End file.
